


love me love me

by uglyshoes



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Suit Kink, camboy!jangjun, jangjun is LOUD, pwp i guess, slight mentions of other members maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: Sungyoon finally moved into the apartment building near the office he was going to work in, where he meets probably the most finest man he’d ever laid eyes on; his new (and loud) neighbor, Jangjun. And on Monday and Friday nights were the times he’d get to hear Jangjun the loudest through the thin walls of the building.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i posted this a long time ago;;if anyone remembers;; but deleted it ;(  
> i decided to repost it and hopefully i’ll update with more chapters as long as my imagination works

Sungyoon wishes he had extra arms to carry all his moving boxes into his new apartment. Being an adult, it’s normal to live on your own, especially when you’re employed with a stable income. All Sungyoon did was work and come home to his empty apartment; and it didn’t bother him. When he was finally promoted, his boss required that he move to another city and Sungyoon did so without hesitation. The new apartment and surroundings wasn’t going to be a bother; he adjusted to situations well enough. But back to these moving boxes—Sungyoon feels that his arms are going to give out. Did he ever have this much stuff? Or do the stairs add to the weight he has to pull up? 

He feels a gentle nudge on his arm. 

“Hey, you need help with that?” A younger man with bright eyes offered his hand to help. 

“Oh, thank you so much,” Sungyoon sighed, finally letting go of the extra box. 

“Yeah it’s no problem, new neighbor,” the man giggled. He seemed very bright and friendly. They walked into the apartmnt and set down the boxes. “I’m Lee Jangjun, I live right next door!” 

“Nice to meet you, Jangjun. I’m Choi Sungyoon,” he greeted him with a smile and shook his hand. “Thank you again for the help.” 

“Of course!” Jangjun smiled brightly at him. Sungyoon noticed the little dimple that formed on his cheeks. He’s... really pretty??? He didn’t want to be rude and just eye him down, but something about Jangjun plucked at his heart strings. He suddenly so taken aback. Jangjun turned his back for a second to examine the room, and Sungyoon took that second to look at his figure. He was... stunning. Shoulders so broad and muscles so toned, while his waist was rather slim. 

“I’ll get going now, it was nice meeting you!” 

“Y-yeah same to you,” Sungyoon managed. And Jangjun was gone. 

Sungyoon stumbled onto the couch and took a moment for himself. His thoughts filled with Jangjun and what’s his business walking around being so damn fine. And with that smile of his that Sungyoon captured in his memory. It’d been a long time since he felt this way about someone, but it was someone he’d  just  met. He believed in love at first sight but he’s experiencing it for the first time. Maybe this’ll add color to his life; someone who could make Sungyoon feel the way he does now by simply greeting him. Now, back to settling in his new home. 


	2. noises from jangjun’s apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s been a while!! i have a lot of free time lately so i’m writing a bit! sadly i don’t have many ideas but this has been in my drafts for a while. hopefully more chapters to come!

It’s been a few days; nearly a week, since Sungyoon had moved in his apartment. So far, he’s enjoying his new home. 

Finally coming home from a day at work, he approaches his door. He fiddled with the keys a bit before he turned the lock open. From the corner of his eye he sees a figure approach the apartment door beside his. That figure greeted him. 

“Hey Sungyoon! How’re you? How do you like the neighborhood so far?” Jangjun’s loud voice broke the silent hallways. It’s no surprise the neighbors warned him of the noise. The man was glazed in sweat, hair slightly damp and biceps out like it was nobody’s business. He was amazingly gorgeous even after a workout; Sungyoon’s chest feels a heavy thumping like his heart were to burst. 

Sungyoon cleared his throat then greeted him back with a smile.“Oh, it’s quite nice,” his eyes forming into crescents. “I’ve adapted here quite quickly.” 

“I’m glad,” Jangjun quietly whispered to himself, lips curling into a smile. Sungyoon observes the beauty of this man; he notices a lazy tongue peaking out the corners of his lips as he paused when he spoke. “Well have a good night!” He beamed before he was gone into his apartment. Sungyoon stared at the empty spot where Jangjun had stood, without realizing he had still been smiling. Not long after, Sungyoon entered finally his. 

Sungyoon plopped onto his couch as soon as he made enough distance from the door. There was something with that neighbor of his that he wanted so badly. Though Sungyoon is a civil man with enough self control to not make a fool of himself in front of Jangjun. Although Jangjun had the ability to leave him speechless, he was able to formulate enough words. He very clearly has a strong interest in him, like he was drawn to him the moment they’d met. Perhaps he could offer him coffee— if he likes it, get to know him more. Anything, really, to have a chance to learn more about him was all he wanted to achieve. 

With that, the night is still young. It’s too early to sleep or maybe Sungyoon just can’t fall asleep. He wandered around for the remote control; maybe some TV would kill some time. Finally finding it on lying on his mini table, his thumb circles the power button. Just before he could press it, a sound interrupts the silence of the apartment. A sound? More like a cry. 

They begin getting louder and start sounding less like cries. Sungyoon listens closely then his eyes fly wide open when he realizes what they are.

They’re moans. 

And not just any moans. Moans from a man. A man next door to him. 

His neighbor, Jangjun’s. 

Now, Sungyoon tries not to overthink because possibly they weren’t Jangjun’s, the sounds weren’t real, and they weren’t moans. His hands shook and he gulped hard as he laid his ear against the wall that separated his apartment to Jangjun’s and without a doubt, he heard exactly what he’s hearing; Jangjun getting rammed in the room on the other side of this wall. 

Does he have a man? Is there a possibility Jangjun isn’t single? The thoughts leave Sungyoon slightly dispirited although he admits he’s not surprised. How shameful of him; he thought to himself, to be listening in on his neighbor, but damn it he couldn’t remove himself from the wall. 

These walls are quite thin. Sungyoon tries not to listen for things Jangjun’s saying in respect to his neighbor but even with his efforts to ignore the noises, Jangjun can be heard almost clearly.

If anything, this is  very,  very awkward, for Sungyoon at least. Anyone would be upset to hear their neighbor have sex, very loudly in fact, but Sungyoon can’t stop the images playing in his head. Jangjun? With the loud noises he makes he is definitely having a good time. Sungyoon clenched his fists trying time keep his composure. He took a long deep breath, trying to shut away the erotic noises from the apartment next door. Tomorrow he could file a complaint—but he had no complaints if he was honest, but all he wanted was to sleep now and forget that he’d heard anything. It was none of his business. 

It felt like only 5 minutes passed when Sungyoon had to wake up and leave for work. Jangjun lasted for what felt like hours, or maybe Sungyoon just had trouble sleeping with his mind boggled up. Nonetheless he would have to leave for work, grab himself some coffee because he felt he needed it more than ever. 

Huh, he still wondered if he could ask Jangjun for some coffee. It wouldn’t do any harm, would it? He could still befriend his neighbor, he should be comfortable in his new home after all. There’s no rush, he’s here for work and making friends would just be an additional part of his life. 

Stepping out his apartment in his full work suit, Sungyoon was a stunningly handsome man, well in form, high bridged nose and sharp but gentle eyes. He never thought himself to be outstandingly handsome, but he didn’t care too much for his appearance. He tucks at his tie as he steps from his doorway before heading out. In that moment a man appears before him; his messy hair indicates he’d just woken up. Sungyoon swallows a large gulp before the man speaks. 

“Good morning,” Jangjun yawns. 

“Good morning, what’re up to so early in the morning?” 

Jangjun pats his sticking strands of hair down. “Doing some laundry,” he says with a smile. 

Laundry, huh, Sungyoon thought to himself. He wonders if it has to do with what happened last night. 

Jangjun yawns again, “I’m going to nap until my clothes are done washing, have a great day!” He walks towards his apartment door when suddenly Sungyoon blurts out, “Do you like coffee?” 

“Huh? Coffee?” Jangjun turns to face Sungyoon. “I’m not the biggest fan of it,”

“Oh I see. I was going to ask if you’d like to get coffee sometime,” Sungyoon’s eyes averted to the side.

“Sure what time shall we meet?”

“O-oh but,” Sungyoon stuttered. “You said you weren’t a fan of coffee.” 

“My friend works at a cafe nearby so we can meet there,” Jangjun gives him a smile. “I could try ordering a coffee for once.” 

“Oh alright,” Sungyoon chuckled lightly. “I’m available around 5 today, is that alright with you?” 

“100% fine with me!” Jangjun gleams. “The cafe is a walking distance from here so we can meet at the front and walk together!” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sungyoon returned a smile. 

Score!! If not for his great composure he’d be cheering in happiness right now. He got himself a date, well not romantic, but a chance to get to know his little crush. 

Something sticks in Sungyoon’s head; last night, that was Jangjun wasn’t it? He could possibly be in a relationship, it’s best not to get his hopes too far. It’s just for his social benefit, he needs to talk to more people anyway, live his life out a bit. He was happy either way. 


End file.
